A Royai To Remember
by Krymsyn Vyxyn
Summary: How do two unsuspecting people fall in love? Slight OOC and lemon.


**A Royai To Remember**

**Written by: Kristina Vice**

**** **Roy tapped his pen nervously as he eye-balled his subordinates. How could he have gotten so far behind on all his work? His loyal followers were doing the best they could to keep up, but even they weren't enough to pick up the slack. Still, he appreciated their solid effort. "Guys", he informally addressed them, "I just want to thank you all for your hard work. I know it's been hectic around here since we transferred but, it means a lot for each one of you to stick with me like this." With this, Fahlman, Breda, and Fuery gave a friendly nod while Havoc did his signature two-finger eyebrow salute. A move that he claimed "made him look smooth and sexy." Hawkeye was the only one who showed no recognition as she carried on with her task. This didn't completely surprise him but damn, she could have shown a little enthusiasm for his appreciation of her. She was such a mysterious woman to him, one he couldn't figure out no matter how he tried, and it drove him crazy. She was absolutely beautiful; her long blonde hair was down, flowing freely on her shoulders, and had the faint smell of fruit. Her flawless face glowed bright with her youth, and her amber eyes twinkled with energy and life. Everything about this woman was perfect. Though she was almost always in uniform when he saw her, he knew that outside those clothes was an extremely curvaceous woman; a woman many men would and did desire….my God did she drive him insane.

"Uh, sir?" Roy snapped out of his dream land and glanced up at Havoc who was standing above him. "Wha?" he said. " I was requesting that I could leave a couple hours early so I can take care of some personal things." "Yeah, sure, whatever you need to do is fine Havoc," Roy said shrugging his shoulders and waving his hand impatiently. He was so frustrated with his work load right now that he wished everyone in the office would leave. Not that he didn't enjoy their company but to be honest, he needed a break himself. "Actually sir, if you don't mind may I leave early as well? I hate walking home in the dark and I live three miles away." Fuery adjusted his thick glasses and sadly looked at Roy. Roy let out a sigh and rested his chin on his hand. "I don't understand how you even got into the military Fuery, as much of a coward as you are. But yes, you can go. In fact, why don't all of you head home for the night? I'll see you all on Monday." Grunts of approval were heard throughout the room and slowly the soldiers filed out of the room.

Roy laid his head down on his desk and inhaled deeply. 'Gah, I need a massage, a vacation, or something', he thought to himself. As he was slowly slipping into a sedated state the sound of rustling papers startled him. He looked up in amazement to see Riza sitting at her desk flipping through some files. "You know Hawkeye," he retorted, "when I said everyone could go home that included yourself." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth and he realized how much of a jerk he was being to her. "I mean, if you need to give yourself a break that is." "Thank you sir but, I really need to catch up on this paperwork. If I don't keep your head above it, no one will." Her matter of fact tone should have insulted him, but he laid his head back down and gave a heaving sigh. "Something wrong sir?" "Not really, it's just…how do you handle all your stress Hawkeye? It's like I can't get rid of it; it just keeps bottling up and it's making my head throb." He rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Well, sometimes I'll take a hot relaxing bath, play around with Black Hayate, or something like that…whatever takes my mind of the days work." "Great," he groaned, "A hot bath and playing with a puppy…I need some more masculine tasks Hawkeye, haven't you got anything better?" She shook her head without even looking up from her paperwork. "Ugh, I need a release; it's times like these I wished I had a woman to come home to." Riza let out an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes at him. "Of course any woman would be glad to be of assistance sir." Her tone was anything but serious. Roy looked up at her through groggy eyes and smiled weakly. "Ah, don't be like that." "Like what sir, I'm not sure I follow." He gave her a smirk and shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing." And with that his head slammed on his desk and he let out a muffled groan; he was ready to call it a night, but that damn woman wouldn't let him go home.

He awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of Riza gathering her things and beginning towards the door. "Finally heading home for the night are we?", he drawled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Yes sir, it's rather late…you should probably be heading home yourself." Roy stretched and glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. "Yeah, you're right, I'm not particularly interested in spending my weekend here…are you Lieutenant?" He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Not entirely sir, I'd rather stay at home same as anyone else…even if I'm not as sociable as someone like you." She winced at the thought of Roy surrounding himself with beautiful women, drinking his money away, and enjoying every bit of life he could. The very thought made her heart drop and her stomach churn. In fact, it made her downright sick to think of such things. She said good night and turned to leave; she hadn't even taken a step as she felt him grab her by the arm. She whirled around to find a smug Roy smirking at her and eyeing her from head to toe. She knew that look, she knew it all too well from previous relationships. And she knew what it meant for her as well. To Roy, she was nothing. And to her, he was nothing…just a horny lonely man with no one else to console him. And, as a last resort, he'd chosen her. "Sir, what do you think you're doing?" The words sloppily tumbled out of her mouth as he pulled her back into the office and braced her against the wall. He had her, there was nowhere to go, no way to get out. She trembled slightly as he leaned in closer, his hands on the wall above her head, her hands pressed firmly against his chest. It made her melt, and it infuriated her that he could do it. She could feel every muscle in his chest, felt it tighten and contract as her got closer and closer to her. She slammed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself. She burned with desire for this man. She wanted him, and he knew it damn it all. Her mind was a blur as it flashed images of all the things she longed to do with this man, both sweet and deviant. Never before had someone made her so full of desire and want, and she craved it more than anything. But this, this could not happen. She wouldn't allow it. It was a fantasy never meant to come true, except in the privacy of her own home as she lay in bed alone at night. " Sir, I really need to get home." Her words were barely above a whisper and it took all the strength she had to resist him. But he was too good for her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out forever against him. He drove her wild, and unleashed the animal inside of her. She thought about how badly she wanted to over power him, throw him on his own cluttered desk, and take what she wanted from him. But it wasn't just vivid sex that she wanted from this man…she longed him, a passionate kind of longing she'd give her very life for. The kind you'd breathe your last breath for and sacrifice anything to have it, no matter what it was. How one man could torment her so much infuriated her, and she felt the heat rise in her. With every ounce of energy she had she shoved him away from her and gave him as stern of a look as she could. "Sir, I _really _need to get home and besides, what you're doing here is against every regulation in the laws!" He chuckled at her, and she felt her cheeks redden and burn. "It's only me and you here Riza." He took a handful of her silky blonde hair and let it run through his fingers. "No one would ever know, it'd be our little office secret." It disgusted her, the way he made it sound. As if she was his toy to manipulate at his pleasure. "I hate to say it sir, but I'm not sure we're even on the same page of interest here." "Oh yeah?", he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe you one bit Riza." She began to feel her anger rising and she balled up her fists wishing she could knock his lights out. "Well that's too bad", she said coldly as her fiery amber eyes pierced into his calm onyx ones. God, how she wanted to gaze into them forever, to be lost in them. She regained her courage and proceeded to the door. But he was too quick for her and he bolted in front of the door blocking her way. "Prove it to me then." Before she even had time to react he grabbed her by the arm, whipped her around, slammed her back against the wall, and pressed his warm lips against hers. She felt her body go limp and her hands began toward his neck before she could even realize what she was doing. 'No!', she told herself. 'I won't be this easy for him, I have to say no.' And with a bitter, regretful grimace she pushed him away and wiped his saliva from her lips. "Good night sir", she said sharply and shut the office door behind her. There he stood; rejected, shot down, humiliated. He dropped his hands to his side and exhaled deeply. He licked his lips and longed for them to connect with hers once more. She had a strange taste to them; like honey and cinnamon, wild with passion. A vixen taste that drove him mad with desire. He wanted more of it, and he swore to himself that he would get just that.

He walked back to his desk, mind racing, and gathered his files for his weekend work. It would be a long drive to his apartment, and maybe the time would help him clear his head and the dirty thoughts that filled it. And to his predictions, it didn't. He lay in bed for hours that night thinking about her. This was so unlike him. He had slept with many women and the next day, forgotten they even existed. So, how could one un-mutual kiss make his head go wild with imagination and drive him to the brink of madness? He violently shook her away from his memory and pulled the blankets up to his chest. He pictured her in the office that night, against the wall, trapped, his for the taking. And yet, he couldn't have it. He roared with frustration and flipped over in his bed. What the hell had this woman done to him? He wanted her so bad, so bad he almost couldn't physically stand it. He decided to close his eyes and fantasize about her, maybe that would help calm him down. He started off with the mood. How would she be? Hot and wild? Or slow and passionate? Any she wanted it he'd agree. She'd be wearing just his shirt with nothing underneath. No. She'd be wearing something tight and sexy. Maybe something see-through. It wouldn't matter, it would be off soon anyways. He then wondered about the sex they would have. He would want it to be intimate, he'd take his time, make her yearn for more of him until he just couldn't say no to her and he would give in to her pleas. And what about after sex? It was just as important. He smiled with closed eyes as he envisioned her lying there, exhausted from him. She'd be dripping with sweat and panting to catch her breath. He would admire her and lean down to kiss her forehead, maybe even tell her how much he cared for her. He'd curl up behind her, arm around her waist, his face in her hair, and fall asleep. Roy grabbed his pillow, took a deep breath, and did just that.

The next day came all too early. Only eight 'o' clock and the bright sun was already streaming in through the windows. He blinked and squinted his eyes as he sat up in bed. "What a night", he mumbled to himself. He softly chuckled as he realized the only thing he had really done last night was think about Riza. But that had been more than enough for him. He stretched, crawled out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. He had the whole day ahead of him, and not a damn thing to do.

** A few hours later he found himself lying on the couch, one hand on his chest the other clutching the remote. His mind wandered to Riza. What was she doing today? Would she want company? He groaned as he rolled off the couch and grabbed the paper off the coffee table. He'd take her out for the day. He would start off small, gradually letting her get to know him and then he would take it from there. But, the tricky part was, where would he even start? He thumbed through the pages until he read a headline that nearly made him choke. It read: Local Gun Show: One Day Only. Come By And See Our Amazing Variety Of Rare And Antique Pistols/Rifles! It couldn't have been any better than if it had fallen into his lap and slapped him in the face. And with that, he folded the paper and settled on the place. He sprung off the couch and strolled towards the bathroom. He wanted to make a lasting impression on her, so he would be going all out to look nice for her. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and called her. It rang and rang and slowly his heart began to sink until he heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Hello?" "Hey Riza, it's Roy." There was a pause and he cleared his throat and continued. " I was wondering…if you aren't doing anything today…maybe you could join me on a trip to town today? I sure could use the company…and the protection." She let out a soft laugh and relief flooded through him. "Alright", she said, "I'll see what I can do." "Great, I'll pick you up around three then." "Okay Roy, see you then." He could hear the click of the line as she hung up but his phone remained at his ear and a huge smile spread across his face. He had a date with Riza. Not some cheap, after-hours floozy date…a real date, with a real woman. And like a giddy school boy after his first kiss he put the phone down and got ready to pick her up.

** It was a quarter until three as Roy shut his apartment door behind him and walked down the steps. He had taken nearly two hours to get ready for his date but damn, did he look good. He looked down at his attire; stone-washed jeans, forest green t-shirt with black print, white button up with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, hair neatly in place, the perfect amount of cologne…he was a magnet. But he wasn't out for scores tonight, he was on the prowl for one woman in particular, and he loved it. He smiled to himself as he got in his silver Viper and drove to Riza's apartment. She didn't live very far from him, which made the anxiety of getting to see her a little easier for him. He pulled up to her duplex and turned the car off. His hands shook as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. This was it. A date with Riza. One shot to win her over. And he prayed to God he didn't screw it up. He took a few deep, tranquil breaths to calm himself as he walked up the steps to her door. He pulled one shaky fist out of his jeans pocket and gently knocked on the door. He stood there for a moment, his heart pounding so hard it made him light headed and he thought he might collapse at her doorstep. Slowly the door opened and it nearly took his breath away when he saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous, stunning to say the least. She wore tight denim jeans and a V-cut black shirt with a pink button up shirt over it. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and she had the perfect amount of make-up on. As the breeze from the door hit him he smelled the most mesmerizing perfume on her and it made him feel like a love sick puppy. Rarely had he seen her out of uniform but now, he wished he would have been able to more. "Is something wrong sir?", she asked quietly. He snapped out of his trance, not even realizing he had been open-jawed and staring at her. "No, no. Well…I..I-I..just…", he took a breath. "You look beautiful Riza." He mentally kicked himself for looking like such a fool in front of her. He raised his eyes to hers. "And, please don't call me sir." She gave a slight nod and gestured him inside.

Her apartment was filled with the sweet smell of potpourri and in the distance Black Hayate's claws could be heard clicking against the hard wood floor. She motioned for him to sit and explained that she was just about ready and would only take a few more moments. "Alright", he replied, "take your time." And with the sound of his voice the rhythmic clicking of claws became a massive stampede as Black Hayate barreled into the room. Roy chuckled and knelt down as the puppy lurched towards him. "Well hey there little fella", he said as he ruffled Hayate's head. The pup licked him with excitement and begged for Roy's attention. He played with the dog for a few moments until Riza walked back into the living room. As he saw his beloved owner, he left Roy in the dust as he ran to her and she picked him up and cuddled him against her chest. "I'll be back soon, alright?" The puppy yipped in agreement as if he understood and she smiled as she set him down. "Alright, are we ready?", she asked. "Ready when you are.", he smiled as he opened the door for her; she thanked him and continued down the stairs as he followed behind her. Outside the air was crisp, cool, and had a beautiful cloudless sky to accompany it. "Beautiful weather isn't it?", he asked as he opened the car door for her and helped her inside. "Yes, it's lovely", she replied as he gently shut the door after her. He walked around to his side of the car and climbed in. "So, where are we going?" "Oh, you'll see, and I guarantee you that you're going to absolutely going to love it." She flashed him a smile and peered out the window. Outside on the sidewalk, small children were riding bikes, playing hop scotch, and one boy was even seen chasing a small girl with a fat toad in his little hands. They both smiled as the little girl ran screaming and the little boy giggled as he ran after her. "Remember doing that when we were kids?", he asked and he gave her a playful nudge. She turned to him and nodded softly, "Yes of course…the days where you didn't have a single care in the world, no responsibility, and you got away with everything." Her voice trailed off, as if she was deep in thought. He laughed and waved his hand, "Well, that certainly must mean we are still children then!" They laughed together and ventured further into the town.

When they arrived at their destination, Roy could see her eyes beam with joy. "Oh wow!", she exclaimed putting her hands up to her face. "Oh my gosh, are we where I think we are?" Roy gave her a huge smile at how absolutely cute she was and replied, "We sure are, wait right there." He turned the car off, hopped out, and escorted her out of the car. She resembled Black Hayate arriving at the dog park as she nearly tumbled out of the car in excitement. Roy beamed in pleasure at his choice of place and walked up beside her. "Shall we?", he asked as he put his arm around her and gestured towards the building with his free hand. "Absolutely!" She was giddy with happiness and she put a quick arm around his back. "Thank you so much, this is amazing!", and she withdrew her arm from him but allowed him to remain where he was, much to his satisfaction. They wandered into the dimly lit arena and Roy held back a huge burst of laughter as he watched Riza's reaction. Stalls among stalls with all kinds of guns lined the floor and in the corner buyers were trying out their newly bought weapons. She was like a kid in a candy store, wandering from booth to booth, awing and ooing, touching and looking. He trailed behind her, admiring her and marveling at how unbelievably adorable she was. He had never seen her this excited in his life and he was glad that he could be credited for such a situation.

A few hours and fifty two stalls later she turned around to face him, hands on her hips and head tilted. "You know, you're really something Roy Mustang. I've had a really great time and I want you to know I really appreciate it." She pecked him on the cheek and he could feel his face flush with color. "It's no problem, I figured you would like it.", he said nervously as he looked down at the ground and did his best to cover his blushing. He took a breath, looked up at her, and gently took her hand. "Are you hungry?" She gave him a nod and they walked hand in hand out of the building and back to the car. By this time, the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a vast collage of blues, oranges, and reds. "Wow, that sure is beautiful," she remarked as she stopped in her tracks to admire it. "Yes, it is very beautiful Riza, in fact, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She turned to him to see that he had been looking at her when he said that. Her cheeks grew three shades of red and she playfully shoved him. "Stop that, I think we both know that there are far more beautiful things." she said and looked away from him embarrassed. "What?", his concerned eyes met hers and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Do you not believe me?" he said in a hushed voice, his expression serious. All she could do was look at him speechless, never had she seen this side of him before, to anyone, let alone her for that matter. She held her breath as he drew her even closer to him and leaned his face close to hers. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "When I tell you such things, I mean it.", he whispered in her ear. He stayed there for a moment, as if to let the words sink into her, then pulled back so he could look at her. He raised his hands from her waist to her chin and cupped it in his hands as he moved forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes as their lips brushed; her body stiffened at the sensation and she inhaled sharply. He backed away from her to again look at her, ran his thumb across her cheek, then leaned in for another. She was more receptive this time as she moved her lips with his, matching his every action. Slowly, they pulled away and he put his arm around her and continued to walk her to the car. This wasn't the same kiss as they had had in the office. No. This was different, in every way. It was passionate, sensual, and most of all mutual. Butterflies crept up in her stomach and she wished like hell she could live in the moment forever.

She got into the car and waited for him to do the same. "Where to next my fair maiden?", he asked as he slid in the car and gave her a sheepish grin. "Hmm, well, I think you should pick, since obviously the gun show was for me." "Really, well, who said it was for you? Maybe I _really_ have a dark secret about liking guns…a lot." He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Alright then Riza, how does Chambliss sound?" He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "What? Chambliss? Are you serious?" She was so shocked she thought she might die of a heart attack before the date was even over. Chambliss was the most prestigious restaurant within 500 miles. Hell, even as nice as they were dressed they'd look like a couple of bums walking into a place like that. "Yeah, he said. "Why not? You said I should pick the place, well, I pick Chambliss." He gave her a reassuring smile and turned the car into the parking lot.

They stared in amazement as they got out. Everything about this place was astounding; massive marble fountains of color and small gardens dotted the outside and the smell of the finest food was in the air. "Hang on a sec." he suddenly said and grabbed her by the arm as an elderly couple passed by them. Roy took out his phone and walked towards the man. "Excuse me sir, but would you mind taking a picture of us by the fountain?" The man and woman smiled at each other and he took the phone from Roy. He motioned for them to move in front of it as Roy pulled Riza in the middle with him. He put his arm around her, pulled her close, and leaned his head against the top of hers while she wrapped her arm around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The man took the picture, nodded at it, and then handed the phone back to Roy. "You two are a very fitting couple.", he said and held his wife's hand and continued on his way. Roy smiled and thanked him, then turned to Riza. "Well," he said showing her the phone, "What do you think?" "It's nice, I like it." She gave him a quick hug and they continued to the restaurant.

When they got inside, they were both stricken by the giant dining hall that lay in front of them. Wondrous glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, marble beams wrapped in velvet were perfectly stationed throughout, and somewhere in the distance a mild jazz band could be heard performing for the guests. "Hello, and welcome to Chambliss." the waiter greeted them as they walked forward. "Are there just two of you this evening?" "Yes, thank you.", Roy said as he and Riza followed the waiter to their table. "Will this be alright?" He introduced a small linen draped table for two with a beautiful rosary and candle decoration in the middle. "It's perfect, thanks.", Roy said and pulled Riza's chair out for her as she sat down. He kissed the top of her head and took the seat across from her. The glowing candle warmly enhanced her beauty and he studied every feature carefully, as if trying to save a mental picture. He didn't want to forget one detail of this night. Sensing eyes on her, she glanced up only to see Roy gently smiling at her, eyes focused on her. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and chuckled softly as he looked down into his lap. She smiled at his shyness and he brought his head back up and reached for her hand. 'So", he said trying to take the attention off of himself, "How was your night last night?" "It was alright…I was so exhausted when I got home I pretty much fell asleep as soon as I walked in the door." She gave him a feeble smile and looked at him. "And what about you…did you get a good night's rest?" Roy looked down and his mind instantly flashed back to the previous night; the tossing, the turning, the thoughts about Riza torturing his mind and driving him insane. He shook the thoughts away and looked at her. "Yeah, it was good, thanks.", he said as he kicked himself for setting himself up for that one. He gave her a weak smile and gently placed her hand in between his two hands. Before they knew it, they were eating, laughing, and having a wonderful time with each other. For all they knew, they were the only ones in the world, the only ones present in the restaurant. He became lost in her, and her in him. This was where he wanted to be more than anything, and he hoped that she at least felt half the way he did.

** As the evening drew near, he picked up the check and rose from the table. "Ready to go?". "Ready when you are.", she laughed as she stole his line from earlier. "Thanks for dinner, it was very sweet of you." "You're very welcome, after all, you deserve it." He tightly held her hand and led her out of the restaurant. Now, the sky was dark and a canvas of bright stars plotted the sky. There was even a crescent moon hanging humbly in the night, and it illuminated their faces in the darkness. He leaned against the car, holding her close to him and resting his chin on her head. Yes, this was absolutely perfect for him, and he knew without a doubt that the feeling he had had in the restaurant was genuine and real. After a wonderful while of holding each other, she pulled away from him and took his hands into hers. "You know, I had you pegged wrong Roy. Outside of work you're so…different." Roy blinked in confusion and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean different?" "Well, just the way you act is different, I really like it, that's all." She smiled and Roy chuckled with humor. "I don't think I could treat you the way I am now at the office in front of everyone. People would start to wonder about us." He kissed her forehead and opened the car door. He did the same as he got to his side and with that they left the parking lot. "I had a really great time with you tonight Riza." "I had a great time with you as well Roy."

They drove in silence for the rest of the way and shortly they arrived back at Riza's apartment. Roy turned the car off and shifted in his seat. "Look, I know you're supposed to be _my_ bodyguard and everything but, I should walk you to your door just to make sure that you get there safely." He flashed her a small smile and she returned it with a grin. "Ok, but just this once. I don't want people starting to think I can't handle myself." She laughed and got out of the car and waited for Roy to join her side. The air was thick with tension as they walked side by side in silence up the steps that led to her door. "Well, here we are." she said nervously. "Yeah", he said, shifting his balance from one side to the other. When she didn't give him a sign he cleared his throat and hugged her. "Well, good night.", he said. "Yeah, you too.", she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. He began walking down the steps and she hesitated to open the door. She didn't want to let him go, but he hadn't offered to stay either. She began to creak open the door when she heard his footsteps stop halfway down the stairs and he turned to look at her. "You know," he said as he began walking back up the steps to her, "I should probably make sure it's safe inside as well…make sure no one broke in while you were gone." His voice was low and Riza couldn't tell if he was messing with her or not. But as he stood there waiting for her response, she decided that he was wanting to come in, so she wouldn't stop him. She lightly nodded and pushed the door open for him to go in first.

As they both walked in Black Hayate trotted to them, greeting them both with his wagging tail and excited whimpers. "Hey mutt.", Roy said as he picked the black fur ball up. The puppy licked him with excitement and his tail beat steadily against Roy's stomach. He moved into the living room and took a seat on the sofa as Riza disappeared down the hall. Hayate curled up in his lap and Roy stroked his fur as he lay his head back on the cushions and closed his eyes. "Comfortable?" Roy's eyes shot open in surprise to see Riza standing in front of him smiling. "Yeah, sorry about that." He began to get up but she waved him back down as she walked over to the remote on the table. "No, you're fine, I'm just playing with you." She turned on the television and plopped down on the chair across from him. "You know,", he stated, "I'm pretty sure this huge sofa can hold three." He grinned at her and motioned her over to where he and Hayate were sitting. She slid off the chair and joined them on the sofa. Hayate yawned as he pulled himself off of Roy's lap and climbed onto Riza's. She looked down at the tired pup and warmly smiled at him as she gently petted him. Roy stared in wonder at the softness of her face, which was visually filled with care and love. Her eyes were content and focused, she was absolutely awe inspiring. He scooted closer to her and took her hand and as he did, Hayate jumped up and slowly waddled into another room. "Smart dog.", Roy mumbled and they both chuckled at him.

He resumed his attention on Riza and pulled her hand up to the back of his neck. As he let go, he pulled her other hand up to his chest and held onto her tightly. They locked eyes and he leaned in until their lips touched. For a moment the kiss was tender and light, each movement was perfect and synchronized. And like a wildfire, the passion spread through him. He over powered her and grabbed her by the hair and pinned her down on the sofa. She gasped in surprise and he intensified his kiss, barely giving her any time to breathe. He lay on top of her, his lips demanding more and more of hers and giving them what he had promised them before. The heat in his body burned out of control and he began caressing her, slithering his hand up her shirt and gently exploring what was underneath. She whimpered with pleasure and it fueled his arousal. Slowly, he backed off and the kiss descended to its previous state, his tongue gently lacing hers as he pulled his hand back and sat her up. He tugged at her shirt and for a moment she hesitated, and, after a brief contemplation, gave in and allowed him to remove it. He gently laid her down and stroked her hair. "You're so gorgeous Riza, everything about you is absolutely perfect.", he whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

And as he kissed her, his lips became curious and tore away from hers, trailing down to her neck and kissing it softly. The soft kisses became harder and they ventured up towards her ear. Her spot. One of the few weaknesses she had. She pulled away as she felt his breath on it, and he knew he had found it. He pinned both of her hands down with his left hand and tilted her head with his right as he nibbled on her earlobe. She writhed and moaned, half trying to pull away and half wanting more if it. It was enough to drive her mad. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she held her breath, making sure she felt everything he did to her. Lower and lower the kisses went as his hands went around her back and fiddled with the clasp of her midnight black bra. It was sexy, but it had to come off and he was more than willing to help. Finally, he blindly unhooked it and tossed it to the side as if it was the most horrible obstacle he'd ever overcome. His lips returned to her body and she watched his every move. The man may have been a bit of a womanizer, but wow, how he knew what a woman wanted. The way he did it was so incredible it nearly took her breath away. He started around the outside of her chest, softly biting and nibbling, using her moans as a guide as to what she wanted him to do. As he got closer and closer to the center, he could feel her toes curling into his calves, and it encouraged him more than hurt him. She wanted it, he knew it, and he happily volunteered himself to handle the situation. As he got to the dead center he took her in his mouth, softly sucking and biting, listening to her carefully. As he finished with one, he moved on to the other as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair, and he loved how her nails scratched his head and twisted his hair. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled his lips up to meet hers once more. As they kissed, she pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor where her clothes lay. She ran her hands down his toned chest and chiseled abs, tracing the brim of his pants with her fingernails. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he allowed her to tease him. He leaned down to meet her, his dog tags dangling inches from her face. As she reached up and removed them, he softly kissed her sides, and made his way down to her stomach. She had a wonderful body, and as a stomach man himself, was more than satisfied. Her toned abs had a slight hint of fine blonde hair and the crease of her hips formed a V as they went down into her jeans. He ran his hand across her, as if to savor every part of her. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach, tracing her navel with his tongue and softly kissing below it. As he got lower, he felt her tense up, and he began to wonder if it would be too risky to go any further. He gave her a final kiss and lay his head down on her stomach and gazed up at her.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" She gave him a soft smile and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers tracing behind his ears and playing with his neckline. "Yes, I'm fine." He opened his eyes and smiled back at her and began to kiss her stomach again. As he got lower, his hands began taking the lead, as they leapt ahead to unbutton her pants. He sat up as he grabbed the legs of her jeans and pulled them off. He tossed them to the side, settled himself back down, and began tracing the outline of her underwear with his tongue. She moaned softly and gently grasped a handful of his hair. His inner man was boasting with pride and he decided to proceed on. He ran his thumbs underneath the sides of her underwear and he gently pulled them off and tossed them with the growing heap of clothes. She met his action with a small gasp and he caressed her legs in reassurance. He gently lifted her left leg over his shoulder and kissed it, starting at her knee and slowly working his way up, making sure he took his time with her. As he got closer to her he paused, reading her for any signs of doubt…she showed no attempts to stop him and he continued on, grazing the outside of her with his tongue. She exhaled sharply and slightly jerked back as he touched her, but soon let herself slip back down as she shifted her legs, clearly indicating that she wanted more. And he would give her what she wanted, for he was hers to command. He lifted her other leg up on his shoulder and rested his hands on her thighs. He dove into her, licking, sucking, anything that made her writhe with pleasure he did. And he did it all to well. She was like an animal, and he loved this side of her; she would grab his hair, claw his shoulders, and wrap her legs around his neck. And just as she was moments away from climax he abruptly stopped and jerked away. It drove her insane and she wanted to kick him right in the teeth for leading her so far and not following through with it. His lips shooed away that anger as he gently kissed her and they kissed intimately for a few minutes before pulling apart to breathe. As they did so, she slid her hands behind his neck and pulled herself up.

Knowing what was to come, he let her roll on top of him and he lay underneath her. She began caressing him with soft kisses; his shoulders, his neck, his sexy chest and abs, everything. She didn't want to miss a single inch of his body. She casually made her way down and she placed her hand on his jeans. She could feel every last inch of him and her eyes widened as she calculated him in her mind. She bent her head down and kissed him through his jeans, and he groaned softly as he twirled her hair in his fingers. After making him wait for a miserable, torturing while she unbuttoned his pants, and he was quick to help her get them off. She nearly drooled like a school girl when she saw his tight black boxer briefs below his flexing abs. It was enough to make any woman hot in an instant. And she was. She yanked them off and shifted on the sofa to lower herself to his legs and hips. Like a commander in control she firmly grabbed him by the base and teased the top of him with her tongue. He sighed in approval and she took him almost completely in her mouth. She gently pulled, twisted, and sucked; whatever made him burn the most. She wanted him to suffer the way he had made her. Everything she did pleased him entirely and every now and then he guided her, taking her head and moving her at his pace. He lay there and watched her, watched as she took a simple thing and made it a whole different level of pleasure. He smiled at her and brought her lips to his as he sat up and pulled her up with him.

He sat with his back against the sofa and hoisted her up above him. He carefully lined himself up with her and slowly lowered her down onto him. She moaned loudly and laid her head down on his shoulder as he went deeper inside of her. He felt the sharp pain of her nails going into his shoulders and back as she bore the pain he caused her. She clutched him tightly, tears almost coming to her eyes and she took a few deep breaths. As if to read her mind, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back as she caught her breath and adjusted to him. She pulled back and kissed him and he placed his hands on her hips and helped her maneuver him. With each stroke he helped her dig deeper and the softly moaned together. He began to move her faster, her breathing became rapid and he gently sucked on her breast as she rode him. As she began to get tired, he laid her down on her back and situated himself between her legs. He plunged into her and grabbed her thighs to help pull himself in. Each stroke was like delicious ecstasy and he loved how he completely filled her on the inside. It felt remarkable to him and he never wanted to stop. Again and again he thrust into her as he gazed down at her and watched what he was doing to her. He loved watching the expression on her face as he sped up, slowed down, and changed the roughness; he felt like a conqueror, dominating his territory. He fully went inside of her and stopped as he flipped her over on her stomach. Her back was glazed with sweat and the mere sight of it made him hungry for more of her. Still inside of her, he leaned forward and softly kissed her back, a gesture to show her that he cared for her deeply and that he wanted her nothing less than satisfied. He resumed his position and grabbed her by the hips. He began thrusting into her as he dripped with sweat, his body close to release. He changed to every position he could think of; he squeezed her hips, cupped her breasts, and pulled her hair, anything that would drive them both closer to home. Faster and faster he went until he became so fatigued he thought he might pass out on her. He pulled out of her and lay down on the sofa and as he did, Riza pulled herself up on top of him. He scooted back to rest his head on the armrest as she helped him find his way back inside of her. And when he was in, she placed her hands on his chest, riding him as hard as she could. She was wild, hips bucking and arched back, she was truly the most desirable woman he had ever had in his life. He never wanted anyone else to himself except this one woman. She was beautiful to him and he grasped her hips and helped her reach for more of what she was looking for. She rode him until she was so tired it was difficult for her to even remain upright and she leaned her head against the sofa and she panted heavily. He pulled her up and off of him and laid her down where he had been laying as he pushed her legs open. He sweetly kissed her as he slid inside of her and with a gentle motion began going in and out of her. He softly stroked the inside of her as he lay on her, pulling his head up every now and then to look at her. He was getting close and from the expression on her face, so was she. He quickly sat up, dug his fingers into her hips and the soft strokes burst into a frenzy of intensified thrusts. She whimpered, panted, and grabbed his arms, tightening her grip as she got closer and closer to her climax. He continuously buried himself in her, and they both could feel her insides tightening as she got closer to climax. She was on the brink of release, and he was ready to finish with her. "Roy, I--I'm…," the words couldn't escape her lips before she let out a surge of spasms followed by her crying out to him. It sent him over the edge and he dug even harder into her until he felt his release at the top of its peak. It gave, and ripped through him like hot, white lightning and he moaned out her name as his body shook from the aftermath. He fell on top of her, completely exhausted, and they lay there breathing heavily together. Roy sighed as he snuggled into her chest and she played with his now drenched black hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, he loved that feeling. In fact, he loved her, and that scared the hell out of him.

** They both slept in that Sunday morning; Black Hayate was the first to wake and waddled into the living room and proudly announced so. Riza jolted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and looked at her pup. "Hey Hayate," she cooed. "Did you sleep well?" The puppy whined and cocked his head as Riza stumbled off the sofa and began getting dressed to feed him. She glanced over at Roy who was still sleeping soundly and she decided to wait awhile before waking him. She fed Hayate, and then jumped in the shower, she was so happy from the previous night she couldn't contain herself. Who knew that Roy could be such a sweet guy? She remembered every detail about their passionate affair and hoped that it would stay fresh in her mind forever. She shut off the shower and slipped into her robe, she wanted to show Roy that she appreciated last night by making him a nice breakfast. She tied her robe up, brushed her hair, and made her way into the living room only to find the spot where Roy had been empty. He was gone, his clothes were gone, and, she ran to the window to see that yes, his car was in fact gone too.

A mixture of emotions welled up inside of her and she felt her eyes brimming with tears. So, this is what it felt like to be used for a one night stand. She hated the feeling, and hated him even more for causing it to befall on her. She sat down on the crumpled sofa and buried her face in her hands. She could feel the tears starting to run down her face which caused her to burst into a fit of sobs. Her findings about Roy in the office were absolutely on target. She was a toy for a lonely, horny man, who had chosen her as his last resort. He knew he would be able to get to her, to get her in bed with him, and he manipulated that to his advantage. She was another notch, another woman, another trophy for him to show off. What infuriated her the most was the fact that he had gone out of his way and done so much just so he could have sex with her. He had known she wouldn't be easy, so he had worked harder to get to her. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down. Sensing that something was wrong, Black Hayate walked over to her and softly licked her drooping hand. She weakly smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his head. She couldn't believe it; now she would be the joke of all Central Headquarters. Some sleazy put-out that would open her legs for anyone. The thought of her being ridiculed as such made her blood boil and she picked up her cell to call Roy. It rang and rang, and soon she heard the click of his voicemail come on. She slammed the phone down and stormed through her apartment furiously. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to march down to his apartment, yank him out, and give him a good solid piece of her mind...the other wanted to crawl into a hole to hide and just cry until she was drained. She decided on the latter of the two and crawled into bed with Hayate, tears flowing. Tomorrow was Monday, and it would be hard for her.

** Roy paced in his apartment as he tried to calm himself down. What the hell had he been thinking getting so close and opening up to her like that? He wanted to see her, wanted to talk to her and hold her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She'd only laugh at him, call him a sucker, and use him for some joke at the office. She had complete control of him now and if he didn't abide by her rules, she'd use it against him and make a laughing stock out of him. His mind raced with anger. He had opened his heart to her, showed her everything inside, and all she wanted was a free date topped with passionate sex. She hadn't even bothered to wake him to tell him good morning as soon as she awoke. The more he thought about it, it was _he_ that showed more emotion towards her, while time and time again she showed little or no interest at all. So, this is what it felt like to be used was it? Was this some kind of karma? After all, what Riza did to him he had done to many women. He couldn't really tell himself that he didn't deserve it, but he wasn't willing to admit that he did either. I mean, he loved this woman, loved her with all his heart, and that's what made it different. That's what he told himself. He noticed that she had called, but at the time he was too upset to talk to her and was afraid he'd say something he knew he'd regret later. He didn't know what to do. It was going to be difficult to be around her after all this, but he certainly couldn't quit his job, he had worked so hard to get to where he was now. He wasn't sure he could face her without breaking down but he swore he would try his best not to let it show that it bothered him. And so, he promised himself to show no emotion towards her, he would play her game, even if it killed him inside.

** The next day at work was handled everything but well. Roy had barely looked at Riza while she had said no more than two words to him. The silence in the air was irritating and everyone was pretty much clued in as to something was up. The day drug on forever and Riza found herself lost in her paperwork and Roy lost in his thoughts. So, this was what awkward office sex was like, they both wandered to themselves. 'It sucks', she thought, 'I hate it', he said to himself. It was only two thirty when Roy stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm heading home for the evening Havoc, I'm feeling a bit sick. I trust you can take care of everything when the day is over." Havoc gave a slight nod and clumsily caught the keys that Roy carelessly threw at him. "I'll see you all in the morning.", he said as he walked out the door.

'This is my chance', Riza thought to herself. 'I can confront him about last night without anyone around to hear us'. She gathered her last bit of pride and walked out after him. "Excuse me sir?" He slowly turned to face her, disgust written all over his face. "May I kindly ask what the hell is going on here?" It was everything she could do to keep her anger, and her tears, under control. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to keep her voice low but the words spilled out of her mouth before she could even try to restrain them. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! I'm not some street corner whore you can rough up and leave in the dust!" "I never said you were Lieutenant, where would you get an idea like that?" "You treated me exactly like that last night!" "How so?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him, wouldn't show him how he hurt her, and she certainly wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he had gotten to her. "Explain last night to me then.", she said through clenched teeth. "Last night? Well, let's see, I rented a few movies. Yes, they were rather good ones. Oh, and then I called some buddies and we went to that snazzy bar downtown and shot some pool. I came home, and slept like a log. Yeah, that about sums up my night. Thanks for being so _interested_ Lieutenant." And with that, he walked off and left her there. She stood in disbelief, defeated by him, knowing that nothing she could say would get him to be rational with her.

As Roy walked home he began thinking to himself. If she used him and was out to get him, why was she so upset about everything? Could it be he was wrong about his assumptions of her? He was pretty sure he had read her correctly and besides, he never misjudged when it came to women. He could read them like a book and she was like a long, twisted novel. Still, she stayed on his mind the entire way home. The night wasn't much kinder to him. He tossed and turned, his mind constantly shifting back to her. He remembered how cute she was at the gun show, how sweet she had been at the restaurant, and how beautiful she was when they made love on her sofa. He sighed and flipped open his phone. He stared at the picture of them in front of the fountain; he had liked the picture so much he had put it as his background so that she'd always be the last thing he saw when he went to sleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up. He hadn't worked up the nerve nor the heart to delete it, and it tormented him to gaze at it for too long. They looked so happy together, he had wanted that feeling for so long. He had had it, right in his arms, and he had lost it. It was the worst feeling in the world.

** Riza's night wasn't much better, she lay in bed awake for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about Roy, about how he made her head spin, about how he made her feel. She hated to admit that she had a spot for him in her heart, but the more she thought about it, the more she accepted the fact. He had done so much for her, been so considerate, and opened himself to her. The feeling of love had even crept its way into her heart, and she squeezed back the tears as it now crossed her mind. She had had something incredible, and now it was gone, and she would never have anything like it again. The empty feeling made her feel sick, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with it forever. But somehow she would manage, and things would go back to the way they were. That's what she hoped.

** Three weeks had gone by since their run-in, yet both their hearts and minds were still bitter to each other. They had finally gotten to a point where they were able to communicate if work required it but other than that, they were silent when possible. Riza still wouldn't look Roy in the eyes even when she talked to him and Roy still had problems approaching Riza when he had information to give her. She noticed he had grown ragged and rough. His face was dark with stubble and his eyes had grown grey due to lack of sleep. He carried himself in a dazed fashion, almost as if the world around him didn't really exist and he was in a state of nirvana. Of course, she wasn't exactly herself either. She was worn down by her stress and emotions. Her normally perfect her was slightly tussled and she began to wear less and less make-up. She even began getting sick and complaining of aches and pains so much that she went home early many days. It was literally fading them little by little. This can't go on forever, Roy said to himself as he lay awake in bed one night. I have to tell her how I feel about her and I will do it. I have to, if I want to move forward in life. And with a fist, he made a pact to himself that he would confront Riza the next day and spill his guts to her no matter who was there or who saw him. Period.

** It was fifteen minutes past eight when Riza walked through the office door. "Sorry I'm late, I…", she looked around the room. Everyone was quiet and in their seats; no one was passing around paper work in fact, no one was doing anything but watching her. "What's going on?", she asked. Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to her. "I asked that they give me the floor for a few minutes while I clear some things up." "Why?", she asked, looking at him with a furrowed brow. "Because I have something I want to tell you Riza." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was confronting her in front of everyone, and calling her by her first name at that! "I don't want to hear anything from you Roy!", she shot back her face full of anger. "You used me, toyed with my emotions, you, you broke my heart!" She was beginning to get hysterical and threw her arms up in the air. "Riza!" "No!", she shouted and covered her ears with her hands. "Riza, listen to me!" He grabbed her arms and forced them down, restraining her. "Is that what you really think?", he said it so softly it took her by surprise. "Riza, I've been avoiding you because I was so heartbroken…I thought _you_ had used _me_. I was so hurt, I didn't know how I'd be able to be around you again." His voice grew even softer as he moved closer to her. "You're all I want, all I need. I think about you all the time, I always want you with me. Riza…I, I love you." Her eyes became blurry with tears and she jerked away from him. "No you don't! Don't lie to me about that Roy Mustang!" "Do you not believe me?". It was the same thing he had said to her when he told her she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A silent tear slid down her cheek. "No!", she shouted, "I won't, I can't!" She began crying. He wrapped his arms around her, held her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Reach in my right pocket Riza." She looked up at him. "Why?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just do it." She looked at him for a moment then slowly reached into his pocket. As she did, her hand curled around a tiny box. She took it out and he pulled away so he could see her face. "Open it." She opened the box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen and she choked with surprise. He smiled as he took the box from her and held her left hand. He looked her in the eyes, then slowly got down on one knee. She choked back her tears as she looked down at him. "Yes, Riza, I do love you, so very very much. And, I don't want to live my life without you in it. Will you please be my wife Riza?" And that was it. She burst into tears and held his hand. "Yes.", she finally managed to get out of her mouth. He flashed her that same smile, put the ring on her finger, and stood up to kiss her. And as they kissed, the room exploded into applause and cheers. As the room settled down and Riza caught her breath she took Roy by the hand. "I also have something I want to tell you Roy." He looked at her curiously as she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. She gave him a warm smile and he beamed at her with bright, exuberant eyes. "You mean?" She nodded in agreement and he held her close. "I love you Riza Hawkeye." "And I love you Roy Mustang." And they sealed their words with a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
